


Studios and Sleep

by krispykreeper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Behind the Scenes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispykreeper/pseuds/krispykreeper
Summary: Set crew is absolutely flooded with work, and sometimes that bites into their sleep schedules.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 260





	Studios and Sleep

The night owls were up, and man were they overworking themselves.

Maybe this was to be expected, especially with such a spike in popularity. The cast and crew members are just college students and have no experience in filming whatsoever. Acting and pushing out 20 minute episodes weekly consumed all of their free time and some of their sleeping hours. Added to the fact that all of them (minus Phil) haven’t finished college or even highschool in Tommy and Tubbo’s case, they haven’t been able to spend much time at the studio during the day. They’ve got so much work to do.

Which was why, at 12:00 PM at night, there were nine cast members who were sitting together at the studio instead of sleeping in their homes like functioning human beings.

Techno and Dream were seated near one another on the large couch placed to the side in the room. The pink-haired man was revising and writing the script for the next episode while Dream was editing the scenes they took for the current one they’ll release tomorrow, Techno occasionally asking Dream to look over the dialogue he wrote. In front of them, on the floor, was Tommy, Tubbo and their highschool homework sprawled messily out on the coffee table, the duo lightly chatting amongst themselves while they work.

Niki and Eret were placed in the cosmetics area, Eret practicing making believable injuries and Niki sewing up Wilbur’s trench coat after he took a nasty fall and ripped a ginormous gash through the back. She and Alyssa bought the coat from Goodwill and they could easily buy a better, more high-quality one, but time and emotional attachment are very strong opponents.

Located on the stage were the resident set and prop designers: Sapnap, Punz and Quackity. Sapnap was on top of a ladder, hanging up party garlands and streamers on the stands for the festival with Punz on the bottom, trying his best to stabilize the ladder so Sapnap doesn’t fall and break his head on the solid concrete floor. “Hold it steady I’m going to crack my fucking head, Punz!” “Hey don’t put this on me, I’m not the one who bought the cheap ladder, Sap”. Quackity was across from them, plastered by the floor on his stomach and already looking worn out. He was currently testing the firework-loaded crossbow Techno would shoot Tubbo with and doing some finishing touches on the set layout in advance for the next recording.

Hours flew by.

Dream rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, the strain of sleep deprivation weighing down on his eyelids. Dream guesses he’s been working for a while because his computer’s timer now reads an alarming 3:00 AM. He sighs and looks up from his computer screen to see the remaining members of his crew in a deep sleep.

To his side he could see Techno, quietly snoring beside him with his head propped up with his left elbow on the armrest, his script laying in his lap, fully edited, finished and freshly printed out. Dream reached over to gently take off the other man's glasses and set them on the coffee table before he went back to surveying the rest of the room.

Tubbo and Tommy lay in front of him, completely conked out and one hundred percent dead to the world. Tommy with his back against the leg of a cushioned seat with Tubbo leaning into his side. Their notes still opened and not put away.

Eret and Niki were piled onto the couch on the opposite wall from Techno and Dream. Eret having the makeup they were practicing on himself wiped off and Niki being swaddled up in a blanket. The two cosmetic artists wrapped around each other while they slept. Out of the corner of his eye Dream could see Wilbur’s trench coat, patched up and hanging on the rack for tomorrow.

Still on the stage was Quackity, Punz and Sapnap, all absolutely knocked out from all of the prop and set work that consumed their day. Quackity formerly being saved from his tragic face-down-flat-on-the-floor-and-snoring position by Punz, each one of them completely exhausted as Sapnap lays on top of Quackity who lays on top of Punz who reclines on the two other bodies.

The Dream SMP studio was quiet, a rare occasion considering that it’s occupied almost every free hour these poor college students get. After looking at his slumbering crewmates, Dream was suddenly aware of his own lack of sleep. “Night guys” he whispered to the still room as he closed his eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The studio’s fans hummed, the automatic lights started to dim, and as the world continued on outside, time stopped for the remaining crew members inside.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudos and comments i need validation. also first time posting on ao3 pls do bear with me


End file.
